


Heimat ist ein Gefühl (Fortsetzung zu: "Marie - A long way from paradise")

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Nach der Ankunft in Saint Louis sehen sich Matthew und sein Sohn neuen Schwierigkeiten und Anfeindungen ausgesetzt.





	Heimat ist ein Gefühl (Fortsetzung zu: "Marie - A long way from paradise")

Titel: Heimat ist ein Gefühl

Autor: Lady Charena

Serie: Kung Fu – Im Zeichen des Drachen

Timeframe: pre-Series

Paarung: Matthew Caine, Kwai Chang Caine + div.

Rating: PG

Beta: T’Len

Archiv: ja

 

Summe: Nach der Ankunft in Saint Louis sehen sich Matthew und sein Sohn neuen Schwierigkeiten und Anfeindungen ausgesetzt. 

 

Im Anschluss zu „Marie – A long way from paradise“ (nachzulesen unter http://tostwins.slashcity.net oder in den Messages der ffp-Liste)

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Lyrics aus „What becomes of the broken hearted“ von Joe Cocker.

 

 

****************************************

…I'm searching though I don’t succeed  
but someones love leaves a growing need  
always lost there’s no place for beginning  
all that’s left is an unhappy ending…

****************************************

 

Nachdem Kwai Chang endlich eingeschlafen war, zog Matthew die Decke dichter um die dünnen Schultern des Jungen. Es war noch immer sehr kalt in dem kleinen Raum, obwohl er das Fenster inzwischen repariert hatte. Als er aufstand, bewegte sich Kwai Chang unruhig. Matthew beugte sich über ihn und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Schläfe und seine Wange. Er summte ein chinesisches Wiegenlied, so alt wie die Zeit. Su Lin hatte es von ihrer Mutter gelernt, wie diese zuvor von ihrer Mutter. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und bald schlief der Junge wieder ruhig. Matthew nahm die zweite Decke, die noch zusammengefaltet auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett lag, schüttelte sie aus und breitete auch sie über Kwai Chang. Nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick zog er seine Jacke an und verließ leise das Zimmer. Als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog, hörte er aus dem Raum am anderen Ende des unbeleuchteten Flurs Stimmen. Die Tür dort war angelehnt, ein schmaler Lichtstreifen fiel ins Dunkel. Er zögerte – nicht in der Absicht zu lauschen. Doch um das Haus zu verlassen, musste er dort vorbeigehen und es widerstrebte ihm, seine Anwesenheit bekannt zu machen. 

 

„...es ist schließlich *dein* Neffe, Richard.“ Die hohe Stimme der Frau zeigte deutlich ihren Ärger. „Der Sohn *deiner* Schwester Lily. Zumindest behauptet er das.“

 

„Sollte ich sie abweisen? Denk’ doch einmal an das Kind.“ Richard Montgomery versuchte seine Frau Emily zu beschwichtigen. „Kwai Chang gehört zur Familie.“

 

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass deine Schwester mit so einem... so einem Heiden verheiratet war.“ Emily gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Abscheu zu verbergen. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie deine Eltern so etwas zulassen konnten. Ein Chinese! Und dann geht sie auch noch mit ihm weg, um irgendwo in der Fremde elendig umzukommen.“

 

„Matthews Großvater war auch Amerikaner, Emily.“ Richard klang unsicher, als er dieses Gegenargument vorbrachte. „Lily hatte immer schon ihren eigenen Kopf. Ich war erst zehn, als sie Kwai Chang Caine kennen lernte und mit ihm fortging. Für meine Eltern war sie gestorben, aber ich vermisste meine ältere Schwester sehr. Erst viel später haben wir erfahren, dass sie ihn geheiratet und einen Sohn hatte. Sie lebten einige Jahre hier in Saint Louis, bevor sie nach China gingen. Das war lange bevor wir heirateten. Ich dachte nicht, dass es von Bedeutung wäre – zumal sie schon seit so vielen Jahren tot ist.“

 

„Trotzdem“, widersprach Emily. „Denk nur einmal an unseren Ruf. Und was werden erst die Nachbarn sagen? Matthew ist ein so merkwürdiger Mann, Richard. Er sieht aus wie ein Landstreicher in dieser seltsamen Kleidung. Und erst dieses Kind. Ich mag nicht, wie es mich ansieht. Das ist doch nicht normal.“

 

„Du hast dir auch keine besondere Mühe gegeben, freundlich zu sein. Bestimmt hat Kwai Chang nur Angst... die fremde Umgebung und das alles. Er ist doch noch ein Kind, Emily.“ 

 

„Ich will mit diesen Leuten nichts zu tun haben, Richard. Lass’ dir gefälligst etwas einfallen, wie du sie loswirst.“

 

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Matthew gehört zur Familie. Soll ich zu ihm gehen und ihn rauswerfen? Er hat ein Anrecht auf unsere Hilfe und...“

 

Was weiter gesprochen wurde, hörte Matthew nicht. Er zog sich in das Zimmer zu seinem Sohn zurück. 

 

Ihre Ankunft in Saint Louis lag eine Woche zurück. Es hatte zwei Tage in Anspruch genommen, den Bruder seiner Mutter ausfindig zu machen. Emily Montgomery hatte vom ersten Augenblick an kein Hehl daraus gemacht, wie wenig sie über den plötzlichen Familienzuwachs begeistert war. Matthew hatte damit gerechnet, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben würde, doch auf solche Ablehnung war er nicht gefasst gewesen. Und wäre Kwai Chang nach der langen Reise nicht so erschöpft gewesen, hätte er das höfliche Angebot seines Onkels, zu bleiben, abgelehnt. Doch wo sollten sie sonst hin?

 

Matthew legte seine Jacke ab und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. Er trat zum Fenster und legte die Stirn gegen die kalte Scheibe. April. Der Frühling ließ in diesem Jahr auf sich warten. Ein feiner Luftzug strich über seine Haut, die Nachtluft drang durch den verzogenen Rahmen. Seine Gedanken reisten drei Monate zurück und er erinnerte sich an die Kälte des Neujahrmorgens, an die Eisblumen, die schmolzen, als er seine Handflächen gegen das Glas legte. Er dachte an Marie und sehnte sich mit einer Heftigkeit nach ihr, die ihm fast körperlichen Schmerz bereitete. Er hatte Marie nach seiner Ankunft geschrieben, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie wohlbehalten in Saint Louis angelangt waren. Aber er wusste, er würde keine Antwort erhalten... 

 

Seine Finger schlossen sich um das Jadeamulett. Müdigkeit erfüllte sein ganzes Wesen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug zwang er sich, den Schmerz loszulassen, wie man ihn gelehrt hatte.

 

Richard Montgomery hatte ihm angeboten, ihm eine Stelle in einer der neuen Fabriken im Westen der Stadt zu besorgen. Doch Matthew hatte Arbeit auf einer etwas außerhalb gelegenen Farm gefunden. Zum Erstaunen seines Onkels, der nicht verstehen konnte, wie jemand die schwere und schlechtbezahlte Farmarbeit vorziehen mochte. Der Gedanke, den ganzen Tag von grauen Mauern umgeben einer monotonen Arbeit an einem Fließband nachzugehen, schreckte den Shaolin ab. Und auch die Tatsache, dass er auf der Farm Kwai Chang um sich haben konnte, ließ Matthew diese von Kindesbeinen an vertraute Tätigkeit vorziehen. 

 

Seit ihrem Abschied von Familie Linc hatte sich sein Sohn von ihm zurückgezogen. Wie zuvor, als der Tempel von den roten Garden geschlossen wurde und Kwai Chang sich nicht von Li Pei trennen wollte, gab der Junge auch dieses Mal wieder seinem Vater die Schuld an seinem Verlust. Matthew dachte an die Gerüchte, die er in der kleinen chinesischen Gemeinde in Boston gehört hatte – irgendwo in Kanada, so hatte man ihm erzählt, entstand eine kleine Stadt nach chinesischem Vorbild, zu der auch ein Shaolintempel gehörte. Eine letzte Zufluchtsmöglichkeit. Eine Vision von Frieden nach einem halben Leben in konstanter Unruhe und dem unablässigen Wandern von einem Ort zum nächsten. Eine Chance für Kwai Chang, seine Ausbildung zu beenden. Ein Ort, an dem die besonderen Fähigkeiten gefördert werden könnten, die Matthew in seinem Sohn spürte. Er wusste, dass er ihm nicht die Anleitung geben konnte, die der Junge brauchte. 

 

Matthew wünschte sich plötzlich, sein Vater wäre noch am Leben. Er hätte um die alten Wege, die alten Lehren gewusst. Er hätte seinen Enkel besser verstanden und ihm helfen können, mit den Talenten umzugehen, die erst langsam erwachten. Matthew war Apotheker, ein Heiler und obwohl er spürte, dass sein Sohn diese Fähigkeiten von ihm geerbt hatte, war da doch mehr. Etwas, das sich außerhalb seines Verständnisses bewegte.

 

Aber die Zukunft lag nicht in seinen Händen. Alles, was Matthew jetzt tun konnte, war für Kwai Chang da zu sein. 

 

Er löste seine starren Finger von der Jadescheibe und wandte sich von dem Fenster ab. Im matten Licht der Sterne, das in den Raum fiel, wirkte das schmale Gesicht des schlafenden Jungen unendlich zerbrechlich. Kwai Chang musste seinen Blick spüren, denn er bewegte sich im Schlaf, seine Lider zuckten. Matthew legte seine Oberbekleidung ab und glitt neben seinen Sohn auf das schmale Bett, ohne ihn zu wecken. Er zog ihn an sich, um seine Körperwärme mit ihm zu teilen und bald verloren sich seine Gedanken im Schlaf.

 

 

****************************************

…walk in shadows, searching for light  
cold and alone, no comfort in sight  
hoping and praying for someone to care  
always moving but going nowhere…

****************************************

 

 

“Vater?”

 

Matthew, der eben damit beschäftigt war, Holzscheite zu Brennholz zu zerkleinern, sah auf. „Ja, mein Sohn?“ Er lächelte, als er seinen Sohn mit den Armen voller Kätzchen sah, die offensichtlich über diesen Ausflug wenig begeistert waren und strampelten, kratzten und mauzten. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass die Kleidung des Jungen klatschnass war. „Kwai Chang, was ist passiert?“ Er legte das Beil zur Seite und trat zu seinem Sohn. „Wieso bist du nass?“ Die dunklen Augen, die seinen begegneten waren weit vor Schreck und Verständnislosigkeit.

 

„Sie wollten sie töten.“ Kwai Chang zitterte, Wassertropfen lösten sich aus seinem Haar, das dringend geschnitten werden müsste und zeichneten glitzernde Linien über sein Gesicht. 

 

Matthew nahm seine Jacke ab und legte sie seinem Sohn um die Schultern. „Wer wollte was töten?“

 

„Die Kätzchen. Sie waren in einem Sack“, berichtete Kwai Chang empört. „Es waren drei Jungen, älter als ich. Sie haben den Sack in den See hinter der Nordweide geworfen und sind dann weggerannt.“

 

Zwei der Kätzchen, die noch immer nicht begriffen hatten, dass sie jetzt in Sicherheit waren, hatten ihre vermeintliche Freiheit gesucht und es geschafft, auf Kwai Changs Schultern zu gelangen. Matthew pflückte sie herunter, bevor sie auf dem glatten Leder der Jacke keinen Halt mehr finden und abstürzen würden. „Und du bist...?“

 

„Ich wollte nur ein Stück hineingehen, um sie heraus zu holen. Vater, ich konnte doch nicht zusehen, wie sie ertrinken. Aber dann ist das Ufer unter mir weggerutscht und ich bin hingefallen.“

 

Matthew strich ihm die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zurück. „Hast du dir wehgetan?“

 

Kwai Chang schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist nur kalt.“ 

 

„Geh’ in die Scheune und zieh’ deine nasse Kleidung aus. Ich werde Mister Illing fragen, ob er uns helfen kann.“

 

„Und was ist mit den Kätzchen?“ Die Zähne des Jungen klapperten hörbar.

 

„Darum werden wir uns später kümmern. Wenn du nicht rasch trockene Kleider anziehst, wirst du krank.“ Matthew setzte die beiden Kätzchen in den Korb für das Brennholz, nahm die drei anderen ebenfalls aus Kwai Changs Händen und setzte sie zu ihren Geschwistern in den Korb. „Lauf’ jetzt.“

 

„Was ist denn mit deinem Jungen passiert, Caine?“ Henry Illing, der Besitzer der Farm, auf der Matthew arbeitete, trat zu ihm. Er war ein freundlicher, täuschend behäbig wirkender Mann, dem es völlig egal war, woher seine Arbeitskräfte kamen, solange sie nur fleißig arbeiteten. Er warf einen Blick auf die jämmerlich mauzenden Tiere, während Matthew in knappen Worten erklärte, was vorgefallen war. „Ich bin sicher, Clarice findet etwas, in das wir deinen Jungen packen können.“ Er lachte, während er eines der strampelnden Kätzchen am Nackenfell hochhob, um es näher anzusehen. Es wand sich in seinem Griff und biss den Mann in den Daumen. „Widerspenstige kleine Biester.“ Henry setzte es zurück zu den anderen. „Aber zu mager. Sind ein bisschen früh geboren, vielleicht kommen sie durch. Du solltest deinem Jungen beibringen, dass er nicht so leichtsinnig für nichts sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

 

„Für ihn war es nicht ‚nichts’, Mr. Illing“, entgegnete Matthew ruhig. „Jedes Leben ist kostbar und keines kann ersetzt werden.“ Graugelbe Augen unter schweren Brauen sahen ihn an, doch Henry Illing kommentierte seine Worte nicht. Er nickte nur einmal, drehte sich um und ging auf das Haus zu.

 

Matthew nahm den Korb mit den Kätzchen mit in die Scheune. Kwai Changs nasse Kleidung hing über einen Balken, der Junge selbst hatte sich in die Jacke seines Vaters eingewickelt und saß jetzt auf einem Strohballen. Matthew setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn an sich. Er begann die dünnen Finger seines Sohnes zwischen seinen schwieligen Händen zu wärmen und zu reiben. 

 

„Bist du böse auf mich, Vater?“

 

„Nein, das bin ich nicht, Kwai Chang. Aber du bist ein großes Risiko eingegangen, als du alleine versuchtest, die Tiere zu retten.“ Matthew betrachtete das schmale Gesicht seines Sohnes, in dem er so wenig von sich selbst entdecken konnte, außer vielleicht in den dunklen Augen. Als er aus Frankreich zurückkehrte, war der Junge das Ebenbild seiner Mutter gewesen. Doch seither hatte er sich verändert. „Du musst mir versprechen, vorsichtiger zu sein.“

 

Der Junge senkte den Kopf, sein Gesicht von den nassen Haarsträhnen verborgen. „Ja, Vater.“

 

Matthew lauschte seinen Worten nach – da lag ein Unterton in der Stimme seines Sohnes, den er nicht ganz deuten konnte. Es war fast so etwas wie Resignation. Er griff nach dem Gesicht des Jungen, hob sein Kinn hoch, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich habe bereits deine Mutter verloren, Kwai Chang, ich will nicht... ich kann nicht...“ Er brach ab, als das leise Quietschen der Scheuentür ankündigte, dass jemand eintrat. 

 

 

****************************************

…what becomes of the broken hearted  
who have love that’s now departed  
I know I’ve got to find some peace of mind… 

****************************************

 

 

Es war seltsam, wie fehl am Platz Emily Montgomerys Teetasse in seinen von der Arbeit gezeichneten Händen wirkte. Sie war ihm mit sichtlicher Reserve begegnet, hatte ihm aber wortlos heißes Wasser und zwei Tassen ausgehändigt. 

 

Matthew richtete den Blick auf seinen Sohn. Um sich bei Mrs. Illing für die trockene Kleidung und Fürsorge zu bedanken, hatte Kwai Chang ihr bei einer gründlichen Reinigung des Hauses geholfen, sie nannte das „Frühjahrsputz“ und meinte, das wäre so üblich. Matthew konnte sich allerdings nicht erinnern, dass seine Mutter so etwas getan hatte. Es schien fast rituellen Charakter zu haben. Jetzt hatte Kwai Chang sich auf dem Bett zusammengerollt um zu schlafen.

 

Vorsichtig stellte Matthew die Tasse ab, stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Er sah hinaus in die kalte Frühlingsnacht. Da war es wieder... dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, wie ein fernes Flüstern, das ihn drängte, Saint Louis zu verlassen. Er hatte geglaubt, seinem Sohn hier eine Familie bieten zu können und für sich ein wenig Frieden zu finden. Und doch konnte er sich nichts vormachen – sie waren in diesem Haus nicht willkommen und er tat ganz besonders Kwai Chang keinen Gefallen, wenn sie trotzdem hier bleiben würden. Für einen Moment erlaubte er sich die Schwäche, sich vorzustellen, zu Marie zurück zu kehren; die Illusion eines gemeinsamen Lebens mit ihr. Marie. Sie war eine offene Wunde in seiner Seele, der er nicht erlaubte, zu heilen. Unmöglich. Ihre Leben... die verschiedenen Welten, in denen sie lebten... hatten sich nur für einen Moment lang berührt, um dann umso weiter auseinander zu driften. Es war ein seltsam zwiespältiges Gefühl. Wenn er sich nicht erlaubt hätte, Marie zu lieben, wäre ihnen die Rückkehr nach Boston vielleicht möglich gewesen. Es war ein bitterer Gedanke. Doch die Alternative – Kwai Chang als Pflegekind bei der freundlichen Familie Linc zu lassen und... und was tun? Nein, das war ebenfalls unmöglich. Er hatte schon zu viele Jahre vergeudet, in denen er für Kwai Chang hätte da sein müssen, er konnte ihn nicht erneut im Stich lassen. 

 

Matthew wandte sich vom Fenster ab und beobachtete wieder seinen schlafenden Sohn. Er liebte Kwai Chang. Aber... manchmal erschien ihm diese Liebe wie ein Gefängnis, das ihn davon abhielt, sich auf die Suche zu machen. Wobei er nicht wirklich wusste, wonach er eigentlich suchte – nur, dass er es noch nicht gefunden hatte, dessen war sich Matthew Caine sicher. Als Kwai Chang geboren wurde, als Su Lin ihm zum ersten Mal und voll Stolz seinen Sohn in die Arme legte, da war ihm die Verantwortung für ein Kind leicht zu tragen erschienen. In der sicheren Geborgenheit des Tempels von Zheng Zhou war es einfach gewesen, die alten Lehren an ihn weiter zu geben. Jetzt fühlte er sich verunsichert - was konnte er seinem Sohn geben? Er hatte ein besserer Vater sein wollen, als es der seine für ihn hatte sein können, immer auf der Flucht vor Kopfgeldjägern und gedungenen Mördern des imperialen Hauses... 

 

Kwai Chang bewegte sich unruhig, drehte sich auf den Rücken. Matthew beugte sich über ihn und zog die Decken wieder zurecht, die ihn wärmten. Er war nicht darauf gefasst, plötzlich in die dunklen, fragenden Augen seines Sohnes zu blicken, der unvermittelt aufgewacht war. Er legte die Hand an die Wange des Jungen, liebkoste die glatte, weiche, warme Haut, spürte das Leben und den wachen Geist unter dieser äußeren, so zerbrechlichen Hülle. „Würde es dir gefallen, wenn wir von hier weggehen?“, fragte er leise und strich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn seines einzigen Kindes zurück.

 

Kwai Chang blinzelte schläfrig. „Wohin, Vater?“

 

Matthew dachte an einen verschlüsselten Vermerk im Tagebuch seines Vaters; den Hinweis auf einen geheimen Shaolin-Tempel, erbaut von Mönchen aus Hunan, die vor der Zerstörungswut des imperialen Hauses in das ferne Amerika flohen. Niemand, dem er auf seinen Reisen bisher begegnet war, hatte ihm die Existenz dieses Ortes bestätigen können, aber es war eine Möglichkeit. Er dachte an Daniel Caine, der mit seinem Sohn Zeke in San Francisco gelebt hatte. Vielleicht gab es noch jemand, endlich eine Familie und ein Zuhause, das er Kwai Chang bieten konnte. Und falls nicht... es gab in San Francisco eine große, chinesische Gemeinde; Nachkommen von Arbeitern und Geschäftsmännern, die in Amerika ihr Glück gesucht hatten. Vielleicht konnte er dort einen Platz für sich und seinen Sohn finden. „Nach San Francisco“, sagte Matthew. „Es wird dir gefallen. Du könntest wieder zur Schule gehen. Aber es liegt ein sehr weiter Weg vor uns.“

 

Der Blick, der seinen gefangen hielt, war von einem seltsam un-kindlichen Ernst. „Ich gehe mit dir, wohin du willst, Vater.“

 

Das Gefängnis wurde noch ein wenig enger. 

 

Matthew lächelte und strich ihm durch das Haar, das so glatt und fein wie Su Lins war. „Schlaf’ jetzt, mein Sohn. Wir werden morgen weiter darüber sprechen.“ 

 

 

Ende


End file.
